


Sight-Sound

by Kalloway



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble, Implied Leon/Count D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A morning after.
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Sight-Sound

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, January 2/A dwindling mercurial high

Leon opened his eyes, wondering what had happened. He still didn't feel quite right, though at least he was pretty sure he was back in the real world. He'd been... Too tired, too much of D's incense, and... 

He hadn't quite made it to seeing sounds and hearing colors, but there had been so many strange things, animals, people, and D-- 

Nails and skin and those haunting eyes and... 

This wasn't his apartment or his bed. That only meant that- That-- 

Perhaps some of it had been real. He'd think about that later. 

He probably needed to go buy sweets.


End file.
